Fate
by Mistress Aspen
Summary: Fate is a thing you can never choose. You can never avoid it or change it. Once it's laid out that's how it's going to be. It decides when your hourglass is done, it decides when your soul is going to be tore from your body. Aspenfall's fate was never to be a normal one, it was toyed with. It was messed with. Just because she was "chosen". (Rest of summary inside.)
1. Prologue

**Sorry it took so long to upload, school got in the way and yeah. ;-; So, here's an extra long prologue! :) Hope you enjoy and I kinda had fun toying with the personalities of these cats. :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Fate is a thing you can never choose. You can never avoid it or change it. Once it's laid out that's how it's going to be. It decides when your hourglass is done, it decides when your soul is going to be tore from your body. Aspenfall's fate was never to be a normal one, it was toyed with. It was messed with. Just because she was "chosen". Apsenfall was just a young kit when her fate was swerved off course, and since the beginning things have been...changing. Odd occurrences at the least. Though, these strange ordeals won't be the thing that Aspenfall's fate will do to effect her. Her new fate will become dangerous to the ones she loves, and may become dangerous to herself. Will she be able to survive this new destiny? Or will her fate merely drag her down into an abyss of pain and agony?

* * *

><p>"<em>Fate is never fair. You are caught in a current much stronger than you are; struggle against it and you'll drown not just yourself but those who try to save you. Swim with it and you'll survive."<em>_** - **__Cassandra Clare_

* * *

><p><em>"I see that the council has come to a decision."<em>

_"Indeed, and we were hoping you are willing to agree to it."_

A figure appeared from the shadows of the trees and the moon's light illuminated off her mottled gray pelt, causing her fur to sparkle with stardust. Her green eyes glittered like mini galaxies as she padded closer to the large, round pool that centered the small clearing. The pool itself was glittering as well, with a billion stars sparkling within the liquid.

The she-cat settled herself down near the edge of the pool and stretched out one mottled fore-paw down to the water's surface and lightly tapped her toes to the chilling liquid. Immediately, ripples began to extend outwards against the facial of the water and an image began to arise against the small waves. The she-cat watched with an expressionless face as the waves continued to cascade over the vision and she didn't take noticed of the other figures who surrounded her, all craning their necks forward as if they were waiting on the image to finally clear out as well, all of their faces were deadpanned as well.

As the ripples finally came to gradual stop, the mottled she-cat's eyes slightly widened at the illustration below her. It displayed a young kit around the age of two moons, soundly sleeping beside a white and brown tabby queen and huddled up against a brown tabby tom kit. The she-kit's fur was snow-white and her pelt seemed to have been splashed with brown then those splotches looked as if they were laced with tabby stripes. There was a content smile curled onto her face as her small body pressed closer to the queen's and her paw pulled the tom kit closer to her. The brown tabby queen finally draped her long, elegant tail around the two kits and lowered her head to lay it upon both of their small bodies. That's when the image fizzled away.

"Why must it always be such a young kit?" The mottled she-cat let her green eyes travel upwards to the multiple figures and let the claws of her forepaws bury deep within the earth below her, feeling slight anger began to brew up within the pit of her stomach. There always has been a little storm raging within her body, ever since the beginning of her role as a lead councilman and ever since the beginning of her career of snatching away a life of a cat. It absolutely disgusted her and that fire in her stomach always seemed to rage a little bit more when every new trial came avail.

"Young kits have longer lives ahead of them, Lichenstar," one of the figures trotted outwards away from the others and the moonlight was immediately sucked into his blue-gray fur and his dark blue eyes instantly captured the moon's glare and seemed to brighten into a lighter shade of blue. Lichenstar watched through narrowed eyes as the former RiverClan medicine cat found a suitable spot at the pool's bank across her way and contently planted himself down at the edge, draping his unusually fluffy tail over his paws. Out of the corner of her eye, Lichenstar also noticed more movement amongst the shadows where the blue-gray tom made is appearance and watched as a dark, reddish-brown she-cat slip from those shadows. Her leaf-green eyes showed no hints of emotion as she made her way over to the medicine cat, and continued onto settling herself down beside him, her eyes landing on Lichenstar.

"This is how it always works, Lichenstar," the speckled she-cat lifted up one paw and began to draw her pink tongue over a reddish-brown paw with gentle, soft strokes. "There is no way to stop it, and we went under a thought and consideration with this one."

Lichenstar let her eyes drift away from the former ThunderClan leader and rested them upon the surface of the glistening liquid below her, watching as the stars danced along the surface of the surface, emitting bright lights as they glided along the surface. The pool was such a delicacy, yet used for such a horrible thing. Lichenstar thought that the pool should have more purpose than showing images of cat's whose lives would be merely stripped from them by a few dead cats and replaced with something completely different. Of course, Lichenstar knew that when the council toys with a cat's fate, the outcome is generally good and the cat ends up happy and healthy. But, the changes that she has been through haven't been all that good. She was the one who was forced to take a kit named Burrkit up to StarClan after a ThunderClan warrior slammed her up against the nursery wall. Of course, Burrkit was one of the 'chosen one's' and the council simply made the impact stronger than it had to be. Lichenstar remembers that day and it burns in the back of her head every day. The council of course, felt dreadful about the whole situation, but some merely said it was how her fate was meant to be. Lichenstar bit back the fury that gripped onto her throat like icy claws; she couldn't help any of the innocent kits who deserved their lives the way it was originally put out for them.

"S-So, how are we going to change her fate?" Lichenstar felt a large lump beginning to form in her throat as the words rolled off her tongue and she dug her claws deeper within the soil in attempts to push down the expanding knot within her throat. She was silently praying that Ripplepool and Applestar weren't taking notice to her actions, considering she would be 'scorned upon'. It was considered a high insult to the council to show remorse or pain when it came to their job; of course, at times they let it simply pass if the path is deeply broken for a cat. But on any other terms or occasions, you were not allowed to present any emotions towards the chosen cat.

"Her path -" Applestar raised her chin as if in pride as she began to speak but was quickly interrupted by a more solemn and grave voice.

"Aspenkit's path is going to be rough and have a few dark patches," out of the shadows emerged a jet-black she-cat, her amber eyes were sparking like mini flames and with each new paw-step stardust exploded from below her, and simply floating downwards back to her paws again. "But she will have to learn to push through that unforgiving darkness that seems to be engulfing her heart. She will need to learn to be strong, she will need to learn to preserve even when times seem bleak, and she will need to learn to be able to cope with losing the ones who are close to her."

Lichenstar's eyes widened as her claws retracted back into her paws and her eyes followed the black she-cat's silhouette as she gracefully leaped upon the large, towering rock that towered over the pool. Both Ripplepool and Applestar were staring up at the she-cat, their heads nodding in agreement at the amber-eyed she-cat's words. Lichenstar felt her heart fall deep within her chest as visions began to flash within her mind, they were of Aspenkit, and one image that the former ShadowClan leader was able to capture was of the poor white and brown she-kit caterwauling and there were multiple bodies of cats surrounding her. And, Lichenstar could see the figures of Applestar, Ripplepool, Nightleaf, and herself standing around the kit, as always, their faces twisted into a deadpanned look as the she-kit continued to wail helplessly to the dead cats.

"Lichenstar, I have had the same vision," Lichenstar was dragged out from her thoughts when she felt a voice whisper warmly in her ears and she swiveled her head around and was greeted by large, dark green eyes. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she immediately recognized who the cat standing before her was. Her drooping heart twisted in pain and she opened her mouth to say something, but the words she was meaning to speak never made their way off her tongue. She merely stuttered and the tabby tom bowed his head and sadly shook it as he stepped forward. There was a loud, furious hiss that echoed against the trees that enclosed the clearing.

"Duststrike, you know you are not allowed to be here!" A deep, angered voice echoed against the trees' that enclosed the clearing and a dark gray tabby slithered from the undergrowth that sprouted from the earth at the oak trees' bases, a gently wrapped around the bark, embracing it in a strong grip. The gray tabby's icy blue eyes burned with displeasure as they scanned his surroundings, Lichenstar felt Duststrike tense up next to her when the tabby's icy gaze glued to the pair. Lichenstar knew that the dark tabby wasn't very…fair in ways more than others. He never has been and never will. It was a sickening thought, but it was probably part of the reason why all of those ThunderClan warriors ambushed the RiverClan camp and killed him that dark, cold night. Rainstar had set up many battles between RiverClan and ThunderClan in the past while he was still a young leader, Birchstar, the leader before Applestar, wasn't very fond of Rainstar and managed to beat him before he could set any more attacks on ThunderClan.

"You know all too well that I deserve to be here, Rainstar! Aspenkit is my daughter and if you are changing her fate I want to be here while you do so!" A deep, enraged snarl rumbled in Duststrike's throat and Lichenstar turned her head so that her eyes could meet his. In their deep green depths, they were blazing with fury and in the deepest depths; pain was beginning to sizzle up alongside the layers of rage. Lichenstar lifted up her long tail and embraced the brown tabby's shoulders, trying her best to soothe and comfort the infuriated father. The last thing she wanted was a fight to break out between him and Rainstar.

"And you know the rules all too well, Duststrike!" Rainstar's eyes were like daggers as he stalked toward the pool, Applestar and Ripplepool remained silent as the gray tabby shouldered his way in between the two and perched himself right on the edge of the bank, letting his long, feathery tail rest on the surface of the water. "If you were not chosen to be a part of the council, then you are not allowed to be here!"

"Shut up you stuck up badger! Duststrike has all the rights to be here if it concerns his family!" Another cat, a small, mottled brown tabby tom, slipped past the shadows and emerged into the clearing. His eyes too, were flaming with fury as he trotted towards the former RiverClan leader, who was now heaving himself to his paws and rotating his body so he could face the smaller tom. Lichenstar felt her own body tense up in nervousness as the two former leaders stared down each other, both of the toms eyes were wildly burning with unnecessary rage. It was Duststrike's turn to blanket her shoulders with his tail and draw her closer to him, their pelts were now brushing up against each other's, but Lichenstar didn't even care to step away.

"You are such a flea-brain, Kestrelstar! The rules state-"

"I do not care about those stupid rules,_ bee-_brain! Duststrike has rights if it comes to his daughter!" The mottled tabby curled his lips back and let out a vicious, deep-throated snarl. His bright yellow eyes glowing with hatred and so much rage that it took Lichenstar's breath away. Their ancestors certainly weren't very smart when they chose the council this time, choosing the two leaders who never liked each other, one a fair-minded tom and one self-obsessed. It was like Rainstar's and Birchstar's relationship. _Oh StarClan, why would you bring two cats who are always at each other's throats together to shape the fate of a young kit!?_

"I do not see why you were chosen to be in the council, small bird. You are just a weak and cowardly tom who does not deserve the title of a leader!" Rainstar hissed bitterly and Lichenstar let out a shocked gasp, and Applestar, Ripplepool, and Nightleaf's eyes all widened in awe at the RiverClan leader's harsh and painful words. Kestrelstar also seemed taken back, the fire slightly extinguished from his eyes and was lighting up with surprise, but it quickly resolved back into animosity once again.

"You fox-heart!" Kestrelstar yowled in complete rage and lunged forward, his yellow eyes were wild with fury and his lips were curled back to reveal his thorn-sharp teeth. Though, before the mottled tabby could barrel into Rainstar, there was a flash of white and silver and Kestrelstar was knocked sideways, causing a provoked snarl to bubble up in the tabby's throat. And, Lichenstar could hear a disgusted laugh rumble in Rainstar's throat as the two cats crashed into the ground, the white-and-silver cat immediately pinning Kestrelstar to the ground, shoving his muzzle into the dirt.

"Mouse-brains," Lichenstar's ear twitched as Duststrike muttered under his breath and he removed his tail from her shoulders but she never proceeded to taking her own tail off of his shoulders, fearing what he might do if she does.

Kestrelstar struggled helplessly under the white and silver tom's weight and the larger tom snapped at the former leader's face, as if telling him to stop or else. The mottled tabby continued on with his actions though, hissing and growling in irritation. Though, it only earned him to get a face-full of mud as the tom shoved his face deeper into the dirt. Applestar and Ripplepool watched silently on the side-lines, neither one attempting to make a move to help the struggling leader. Rainstar watched with amusement glittering in his icy blue eyes. Lichenstar wanted so desperately to claw that smug look off the dark tabby's face, she felt longing to just feel her claws on his skin. She was never known to be a hostile and blood-thirsty leader, she wasn't, but she wasn't going to just let the dark tabby get away with pushing around Kestrelstar. She wished both he and she weren't in the council, maybe then she could teach him a lesson.

"Let him up, Icestorm," Nightleaf seemed to have been pulled from her shocked state and the jet-black she-cat hauled herself to her paws, her amber eyes were still a little shaky as she flicked her gaze towards the tom pinning down Kestrelstar and her muscles seemed to still be tense as she leaped down from the rock she had positioned herself on and wearily landed beside Applestar, whose face was still deepened in surprise. No signs of her past, cocky self was visible on her features.

The double-colored tom let out a huff of annoyance before finally letting his paws off of Kestrelstar's head, the mottled tabby instantly leaped to his paws and sent icy glares at every cat in the clearing. Lichenstar felt her claws slide from their sockets when the small tom's narrowed eyes locked onto her green eyes. She could see the dismay that passed through them but it quickly switched back into stormy rage. Lichenstar felt her heart clench in her chest and she felt her head lower in disappointment. The backstory between the two was very interesting at the most. Lichenstar was always by the side of the former WindClan leader, always helping his Clan when they were in need, even sheltering a few of his warriors when they were sickly. In return, the former medicine cat, Heathershade, had given ShadowClan catmint and burdock root, which was very helpful, considering that ShadowClan had always had trouble with greencough and rats. The last favor between the two was when Kestrelstar defended Lichenstar from a badger that had her cornered in her den. He threw himself in front of her and battled the badger away, but not without earning a slit throat. Lichenstar wasn't able to pay him back after, only continuing to help WindClan as their new leader, Breezestar arose. The tom was just like Kestrelstar and Lichenstar and the tom got along, never did they share the same relationship as her and Kestrelstar did.

"We are not here to fight," Nightleaf began, shifting her narrowed gaze between Rainstar and Kestrelstar. "We are here to do our jobs."

A snort of annoyance emitted from Rainstar and Kestrelstar's eyes glued to him, his lips were twitching and his claws were digging deep in the earth. Icestorm sent a warning glare at the small mottled tom and the former RiverClan warrior's neck fur was bristling upwards. Nightleaf flicked her gaze towards Icestorm and Lichenstar noticed that fire that raged up in the black she-cat's fiery eyes, it was like she was sending a silent threat towards the tom, whispering to him through her mind to stop his wrong doings or he will earn consequences.

"S-So, let's continue shall we?" Applestar finally uttered, her wide, leaf-green eyes were still quivering yet her tabby-speckled fur seemed to have finally relaxed and settled itself down upon her skin. Ripplepool seemed to have finally been pulled from his slight trance upon hearing the former ThunderClan leader's voice and he quickly lowered his muzzle to run his pink tongue over his chest fur, brushing down the ruffled blue-gray fur. Lichenstar suppressed a sigh when the two finally seemed to come back to life, it was nice that Applestar wasn't being an annoying, cocky she-cat, but she seemed to be merely replaced by Rainstar, who eventually taunted Kestrelstar to his breaking point.

"Yes, Duststrike you might as well join us," Lichenstar turned to the tabby beside her and he emitted his own sigh as he pulled away from her tail and stepped closer to the pool, all of the cats too huddled closer to the pool's bank. Applestar seemed surprisingly uncomfortable as Rainstar settled himself down beside her, he must have noticed too, because a sly, devious smirk rolled on his face. Applestar proceeded to scooting closer to Ripplepool after seeing Rainstar's new feature.

"Alright, let us begin," Nightleaf's meow was loud and it rang around the hollow, the jet-black she-cat's silhouette paced closer towards the glimmering pool and reached one fore-paw down to the water, lightly taping the surface, it immediately caused the water to illuminate into a bright, silvery glow.

Slowly, all of the other cats moved onto following Nightleaf, each placing one fore-paw down to the face of the liquid and with each new paw hitting the water the silvery glow brightened. Lichenstar breath hitched in her throat as she watched the glow embrace the councilmen and wrap their bodies in its magnificent glow. Lichenstar always thought how beautiful this procedure was, but this part and this part only. She wished the purpose of doing this always came out with a better ending. She didn't like to watch cats suffer because of this, because of what she was doing. She wished her ancestors would see how much it clawed at her heart when she does this, how much pain was brought down on her and bore its weight on her shoulders. _They are just blind. They can never see past their own noses. _Lichenstar thought bitterly and she flattened her ears against her skull. There was no escape from this; she was forced to do this. She couldn't get out of it.

Lichenstar lowered her head and reached out her paw to gently tap the water with her toes; the cool chill instantly raced up through her veins and tickled her spine. Her back arched at the icy pain and she felt her claws dig deeply into the ground in attempts to conceal the chilling pain. She felt her eyelids race to cover her eyes as quickly as possible and she felt them tighten their grip on her bottom eyelid, as if they didn't want to open again. She didn't protest though, she wouldn't want to see what was happening either.

_I am so sorry Aspenkit, please forgive me… _Lichenstar knew that the scrap of fur she saw earlier wouldn't hear her apologies, but it didn't matter to her. Lichenstar could already picture what was in store for this she-cat, what kind of fate that the council would force upon her. Lichenstar could hear the cries and caterwaul of many cats ring in her ears, and the sound of desperate calls, pleads almost. It wasn't a good sign. And the sticky and warm stench of blood wasn't helping the situation. This was all like déjà vu to her, these sounds, these cries; it was all like when Burrkit's fate was being redesigned. And, Lichenstar felt her heart leap into her throat because she knew all too well what happened in the end for Burrkit. Lichenstar's eyelids tightened their grip on her bottom eyelid, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

_Please, forgive me…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Apollo: **Wow Aspen, how long has it been since you last updated?

**Aspen: ***Creeps cautiously out from the safety of a random boulder* More than over a month. ;a;

**Apollo: **You are a disgrace of humanity! If you're on FanFiction you have to be dedicated!

**Aspen: **Sorry. ;-;

**Apollo: **Ugh! I can't deal with you.

**Aspen: ***Whispers* Sorry.~ *Creeps back behind the boulder*.

* * *

><p><strong>SHADOWCLAN<strong>

Leader: Flamestar - Long-haired black she-cat with orange toes, orange markings on her face, a plumy tail, and fiery amber eyes

Deputy: Snowscar - Pure white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Cedarsplash - Chocolate-brown she-cat with a distinctive pink nose and dark green eyes

_Apprentice, Lemonpaw_

Warriors:

Reedfoot - Brown tabby tom with darker-colored paws and hazel eyes

_Apprentice, Scorchpaw_

Stonesun - Mottled gray tom with white chest, white paws, and yellow eyes

Birdsong - Mottled brown she-cat with blue eyes

Beetleclaw - Dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

Sagefur – Cream-colored tabby she-cat with brown-flecked fur and green eyes

Swiftstrike – Long-limbed dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Dawnpaw_

Duskclaw - Tan-colored tom with hazel eyes

Jayfrost - Gray-blue tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Crowface - Sleek black and white tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Petalpaw_

Paleshade - Small pale gray almost white tom with dark gray points, a bushy tail, and dark amber eyes

Goldenfall - Long-haired golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Rockwhisker - Long-limbed dark brown tom with a white underbelly and dark blue eyes

_Apprentice, Lionpaw_

Whitethorn - Muscular white tom with silver points and dark blue eyes

_Apprentice, Willowpaw_

Foxnose – Fluffy, reddish-brown tom with a white underbelly, white paws, a bushy tail, and light blue eyes

Cinderfire - Smoky gray tabby she-cat with fiery amber eyes

Apprentices:

Dawnpaw – Golden-colored she-cat with ginger tabby stripes and amber eyes

Petalpaw – Cream-colored she-cat with ginger-colored paws and amber eyes

Scorchpaw – Ginger tom with darker spots of fur and amber eyes

Lemonpaw – Cream-colored she-cat with a pale brown and dark brown flecked fur and sage-colored eyes

Swiftpaw – White tom with dark brown splotches of fur and amber eyes

Lionpaw - Golden-colored tom with yellow eyes

Willowpaw - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Brindleflower – Brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, white paws, and bright, leaf-green eyes

Cloverheart - White she-cat with brown ears, a brown patch on her nose, and green eyes

Mistfeather - Gray and black she-cat with blue-green eyes

Kits:

Dustkit – Dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes; Brindleflower's kit

Aspenkit – White and brown tabby she-cat with large, leaf-green eyes; Brindleflower's kit

Briarkit - Dark brown she-cat with a long, fluffy tail, and blue-green eyes; Cloverheart's adopted kit

Darkkit - Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes; Mistfeather's kit

Adderkit - Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes; Mistfeather's kit

Elders:

Frogpelt - Brown tabby tom with furry ears and amber eyes

Ravenface - Black tom with dark green eyes

* * *

><p><strong>THUNDERCLAN<strong>

Leader: Yellowstar - Small, light ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Deputy: Ravenfeather - Black tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Skyfall – White she-cat with ginger splotches of fur and green eyes

Warriors:

Echofur – White she-cat with dark ginger splotches of fur and green eyes

Stormpelt - Gray tom with blue eyes

Grassheart - Ginger tabby she-cat with vivid green eyes

_Apprentice, Larkpaw_

Hawkflight - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Silverleaf - Light gray tabby she-cat with night-blue eyes

_Apprentice, Sootpaw_

Stonefang - Dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Robinpaw_

Talonclaw - Large, dark brown tabby tom with a cream underbelly and dark green eyes

Nettlehawk - Ragged-furred golden-brown tom with dark blue eyes

Firefly - Fiery ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Brownstripe – Lithe, pale brown tom with a darker-colored stripe running along his spine and green eyes

Finchtail – Small, sleek, pale gray she-cat with black tabby stripes, an unusually-colored black tail, and blue eyes

_Apprentice, Redpaw_

Apprentices:

Larkpaw - Small tan she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Robinpaw - Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Redpaw - Mottled brown tom with a ginger tail-tip and pale yellow eyes

Sootpaw - Dark, smoky, almost black tom with a long tail and dark green eyes

Queens:

Frostcloud – Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

Brightsnow - Slender, long-haired white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Kits:

Snowkit - Large, long-haired, pure white tom with one dark blue eye and one dark green eye; Brightsnow's kit

Webkit - Small pale gray tabby tom with distinct black stripes, unusually long tangled whiskers, and dark green eyes; Brightsnow's kit

Patchkit - Long-haired white she-cat with dark, smoky gray patches of fur and dark blue eyes; Brightsnow's kit

Elders:

Crowsight - Gray and white tom with blind blue eyes

Weaselspring - Mottled black tom with a white tail-tip and green eyes

Rainstorm – Small, sleek black she-cat with icy blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>WINDCLAN<strong>

Leader: Smokystar - Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Poppyfang – Small tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Sparrowsong - Light brown she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes and pale blue eyes

Warriors:

Cloudygaze - White tom with gray-blue eyes

_Apprentice, Morningpaw_

Dapplefur - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Flowerstripe - Pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Thornbreeze - Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Harepaw_

Waspfur - Golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderdusk - Dark gray tabby she-cat with darker-colored paws, a darker-colored tail, and green eyes

Brambleface – Brown tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice, Runningpaw_

Larksong – Lean, light brown tabby she-cat with a cream-colored underbelly and dark blue eyes

Rainbreeze - Lean, slender, silver tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and icy blue eyes

Buzzardclaw – Brown tabby tom with darker-colored paws and amber eyes

_Apprentice, Blackpaw_

Songwhisper – Pale blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Tallhawk – Large, broad-shouldered brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Harepaw – Tan-colored tom with a white underbelly, white paws, and blue eyes

Runningpaw - Mottled gray she-cat with long-limbs and amber eyes

Blackpaw – Small black tom with a white snip on his muzzle, white fore-paws, a white underbelly, and topaz-colored eyes

Morningpaw – Slender cream-colored tabby she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes

Queens:

Honeysky - Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Moonkit - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes; Honeysky's kit

Sunkit - Ginger she-cat with green eyes; Honeysky's kit

Emberkit - Dark ginger tom with blue eyes; Honeysky's kit

Elders:

Mouseheart - Gray and white tom with green eyes

* * *

><p><strong>RIVERCLAN<strong>

Leader: Silentstar - White she-cat with gray-black streaks of fur and leaf-green eyes

Deputy: Swiftshine - Long-haired, long-limbed, black she-cat with white paws, a long tail, and orange-colored eyes

Medicine Cat: Fernshade – Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Otterlight_

Warriors:

Meadowfern – Ginger tabby tom with white-flecked fur and green eyes

Sunheart - Gray tom with yellow eyes

Lightningripple - Gray tom with pale yellow eyes

Willowheart - Light gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Rapidstorm - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Poolpaw_

Shimmerstream - Long-haired silvery she-cat with blue eyes

Amberlight - Cream-colored tabby she-cat with golden-colored eyes

Pebbledash - Gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes

_Apprentice, Russetpaw_

Mossyfire – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Fogfrost – Silver tabby tom with lake-blue eyes

_Apprentice, Nightpaw_

Softnose - Pale gray, almost white she-cat with soft fur, a pale pink nose, and pale blue eyes

Rookwing – Black she-cat with a white muzzle, soft, feathery fur, and golden-colored eyes

Apprentices:

Otterlight – Long-haired dark brown tom with bright yellow eyes

Poolpaw - Long-haired white, pale gray and smoky gray she-cat with a feathery tail, and large yellow eyes

Nightpaw - Pure black she-cat with amber eyes

Russetpaw – Very dark ginger tabby she-cat with a bushy tail and blue eyes

Queens:

Sunsky - Brown tabby she-cat with lighter brown splotches and light blue eyes

Pondfur - Pale gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and light blue eyes

Kits:

Fernkit - Brown tabby tom with green eyes; Sunsky's kit

Kinkkit - Gray tom with long, kinky fur and amber eyes; Pondfur's kit

Hopkit - Ginger tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes; Pondfur's kit

Furzekit - Pale gray and white she-cat with large blue eyes; Pondfur's kit

Elders:

Swanfeather - Pale gray and white she-cat with soft fur and light blue eyes

Eelheart – Dark gray tom with white markings and amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>CATS OUTSIDE OF THE CLANS<strong>

**KITTYPETS:**

Jame - Light brown tom with a sandy-tan chest and blue eyes

Lily - Cream-colored she-cat with brown paws, a brown chest, and violet-colored eyes

Damien - Light brown tom with dark amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>LONERS:<strong>

Pebble - Big brown tom with darker brown ear-tips

* * *

><p><strong>ROGUES:<strong>

Fallen - Huge white tom with creamy patches and yellow eyes

Scratch - Ginger tabby tom with white paws and piercing, leaf-green eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Aspen: <strong>I hope you guys don't mind that I wrote in first person!

* * *

><p><em>You may tell a tale that takes up residence in someone's soul, becomes their blood and self and purpose. That tale will move them and drive them and who knows that they might do because of it, because of your words. That is your role, your gift." <em>

_― Erin Morgenstern, The Night Circus_

* * *

><p>I've always heard that greenleaf is the best compared to the other so-called "seasons". I've heard that the prey is plentiful, despite a few days where the sun would beat down on the earth and force the poor creatures back into their burrows. The nights were always so delightfully warm, and I've even heard them say that the kits were always so full of life, most always born in the early moons of newleaf. Though, my brother and I were born on the brink of the change between greenleaf and leaf-fall. We weren't able to take in the full effect of the so-called "glorious greenleaf". I mean, we got a scrape of it, but we were only about a half-moon when the warmth was still holding about in the air. I don't remember it very well.<p>

So now, here I am, sitting back on my haunches and staring with an expressionless look on my face as I watched the other kits play leader. My brother, Dustkit, or Dust_star _of ShadowClan, had pinned down Darkkit, or Dark_star _of ThunderClan and was now nibbling at the dark gray she-cat's neck fur, causing continuous squeaks and squeals to emit from the smaller kit. Adder_star_ of WindClan was, well I really couldn't determine what in the name of StarClan he was doing. His yellow eyes were narrowed as he stared out in front of him, away from the other two kits. His dark brown fur was bristling and he was hopping around like a grasshopper, managing to keep his low, crouched position as he did so. Now, that entertained me more than Dust_star _and Dark_star. _Or, his new name through my eyes is Grasshopper_star._

"Um, Grasshopperkit, what are you doing?" An amused, laugh sounded from behind me and I nearly leaped out of my fur. My eyes instantly flicked behind me and I noticed a fluffy, reddish-brown tom towering over me, his light blue eyes glimmering with amusement as he stared in the direction of the so-called Grasshopperkit. _Great minds think alike, right? Wait, this tom isn't really "great"…_

"W-what?" The dark-colored tom immediately stopped hopping up and down and swiftly glanced in my direction, his yellow eyes seemed to pop out of his skull as they enlarged upon landing on the tom standing behind me.

"Mouse-brain," I muttered as the fluffy tom slid past me, an entertained chuckle rumbling in the tom's throat. The other two kits had stopped tussling with each other and right as their eyes set on the tom they quickly brightened. _What is so great about the warrior? He is just like a kit himself! _I inwardly groaned at the thought.

My eyes flattened against my head as the excited and happy squeaks erupted from the other kits and their continuous yapping quickly surrounding me. I knew I couldn't get away from it though, considering their irritating voices could be heard many fox-lengths away. My mother, Brindleflower, always told me that _"Friends were made to aggravate you". _I would always grimace at her words and merely retort by saying _"I don't need friends then". _Of course, that would always make her mad at me and she would usually force me to play with the other kits, especially my brother who was probably the most aggravating ball of fur there was! _Oh StarClan, why did you curse me with such a burden!? _I always heard our leader, Flamestar, say that at night when the black she-cat was in her den, I never knew why though, but I guess it kind of mashes in with my own situations here.

"Oh Foxnose, guess what?" Darkkit mewed enthusiastically to the larger cat and began to hop, just as Dustkit was doing just moments ago, around the warrior, her yellow eyes bright with happiness and a crooked, goofy grin painted her features.

"What?"

"Earlier I had caught a feather!" The she-kit squeaked and I rolled my eyes in annoyance, the dark gray she-cat must think that catching a feather makes her the best warrior in the whole world. "I'm going to be the best warrior in the Clan!" Well then.

"Every kit says that," I let out an aggravated growl and I felt all the eyes of the cats of that small group flicker over to me, they all looked as if I just murdered a cat and I narrowed my eyes at them, pushing as much bitterness into the stare as possible. If there was going to be a mature kit in the nursery, it sure wouldn't be any of them, more so me or Briarkit. The both of us have at least some common sense, though the dark brown she-cat can become a little, um, crazy at times, despite only being one moon old.

"Ugh, Foxnose can you tell Aspenkit to stop being such an uptight mouse-brain?" Dustkit looked pleadingly up at the warrior and I felt my neck fur bristle upwards, feeling anger rush through me.

"I can't tell her to stop being herself, Dustkit," Foxnose meowed softly to the dark tabby kit and I felt my lip twitch in displeasure at Foxnose's choice of wording, he was implying that I was an uptight, low-minded cat? That's nice to know that's how cats see me as.

"Whatever, I'm not dealing with you all," I snapped bitterly at them before raising to my paws and stalking off towards anywhere that would lead me away from the group, and my brown-and-white tail dragged along in the dirt behind me. My shoulders sagged and my ears pinned as flat against my skull as they would go. _Why do they have to be so irritating? Why can't I just become an apprentice already to get away from them!? _

I in took a large amount of air and steadily exhaled it through my mouth. I decided that I might as well get as far away from those other kits, considering if I stayed there any longer I might get a large, throbbing headache, and I knew I didn't want that. Their voices seemed to be echoing in my ears despite all of my seemingly futile attempts to block them out. I could hear Darkkit's high-pitched voice say _"She is such a stinky badger!" _And the mews of agreement erupting from the other two kits, while Foxnose tried to explain to them that it was just my personality and such.

"Calling _me _a stinky badger? Pfft, at least I don't have the brain a size of a mouse's," I muttered angrily as I felt my paws swerve to wherever they desired, I didn't really care where they carried me, as long as it was far away from that group.

I found myself walking towards the elders' den, I guess it would be nice to listen to a story, to take my mind off of those _kits _for a while. Hopefully the two elderly toms weren't taking a mid-day nap or they were in a grouchy mood, yet the reputation of the two toms didn't call them "moody, snobbish toms". So, the only thing I would have to worry about is them passed out in their nests. _Well, their snoring would be better to listen to than Darkkit's squeaky voice, Adderkit's loud, questioning voice, and Dustkit's aggravating, somewhat hurtful words. _

I shook my head to clear my mind as I ducked under the low-hanging tree limb that sheltered the cave-like den, instantly the smell of Frogpelt and Ravenface hit my nostrils, and my nose slightly wrinkled. Not to be rude, but they weren't the _best _smelling pair of cats. I guess that I was just because they were old and stuff like that, but I held my tongue. At least I was sensible enough to not say those kind of things out-loud, unlike my brother who would carelessly blurt them out. He actually did say that Cedarsplash, the ShadowClan medicine cat, smelled like a large mound of mouse-bile. And, when Brindleflower snatched him up by the scruff and carried him to the center of the camp and proceeded onto yelling at him in front of all of our Clanmates made me fall to the ground laughing. Public humiliation at its finest.

"This blackbird is very good, Briarkit! You picked wisely this time!" As I slipped into the den I could hear Ravenface's cracked voice echo against the stone walls of the cave, his words laced with delightfulness.

"Yup, it was right off the top! Willowpaw told me that she had just brought it back from her hunting trip!" A smile crept its way on my face when Briarkit's somewhat prideful voice rang in my ears. The younger she-cat seemed like the only kit that I could put up with, yes, at times the dark brown she-cat could become a little crazy, but at least she did so without aggravating me.

"Oh, hi Aspenkit!" Briarkit's blue-green gaze glued onto my leaf-green eyes and the two elders mimicked the kit, giving me warm, welcoming looks. "I just gave Frogpelt and Ravenface a blackbird!" The she-kit purred happily and I let out a low chuckle as I padded over to the smaller she-cat.

I watched with amused eyes as the two elders munched on the bird, Frogpelt even stifled a loud, embarrassing sneeze as a coal-colored feather tickled his nose. His elderly companion let out a deep-throated laugh beside him and continued to hungrily rip into the poor creature. I sent a swift glance downwards at Briarkit and she too had a large, cheerful grin curled on her face as she intently watched the two toms eat, it was as if she was just waiting for something to happen; whether or not it was bad.

"What brings you to our den, Aspenkit?" Ravenface swallowed a large piece of bird and ran his pink tongue over his muzzle, removing any remains of flesh from his whiskers and fur.

"Er, well I kind of came here to escape from the other kits," my smile slightly deepened into a frown and a lowered my rump to the cold floor of the den. "And I came here to ask if you could possibly tell me a story."

A raspy purr emitted from Frogpelt who too wiped his muzzle clean of any flesh that may have clung to his whiskers and muzzle. "Sure we can tell you a story, any ideas?"

"Ooh! What about the story of Lichenstar!" Briarkit let out a loud, excited squeak as she happily jumped up and down on her paws, through my eyes she looked like Dustkit when he was bouncing around in the grass earlier. _Grasshopperkit! _I couldn't help a laugh that bubbled in my throat, and I think Frogpelt and Ravenface had the same issue.

"Alright, alright, settle down and we can get started," Ravenface mewed calmly, despite the amusement that was flaring up in his dark green eyes.

The dark brown she-kit managed to plant herself on the edge of Frogpelt's moss nest, her paws dangled off into the round roost and her eyes enlarged as she waited for the story to start. I, still trying my best to hold back any more laughter, pulled myself downwards to settle myself down beside Briarkit and tucking my paws neatly under my paws. I flicked my eyes upwards to the larger cats and felt my head voluntarily tip to the side, it could have been out of curiosity, or if it was just me trying to show the two elders how desperately I wanted them to start the story. _Lichenstar…Brindleflower talks about her a lot with Cloverheart and Mistfeather. I've heard of her before, but never her story. _

"Well, as a young warrior Lichenstar, who was Lichenheart at the time, was a very loyal and dedicated warrior to ShadowClan," Ravenface began, his dark green eyes beginning to glow with reminisce. "She was that kind of cat who would risk her life for her Clanmates. You could describe her as selfless, courageous, and sometimes just a little fierce."

"Indeed, but she had one flaw about her," Frogpelt's meow was grim as he spoke up and his eyes began to sparkle with sorrow. "She was one of those "chosen" cats, meaning that a group of specially chosen StarClan cats get to change the fate of their "chosen cat". From what we've seen from Lichenheart, the StarClan cats change the chosen cats' lives into something dreadful."

"What happened to Lichenheart?" Briarkit meowed, her blue-green eyes were at their widest point and I could only see curiousness buried within their depths. I too felt a lot of curiosity boiling within me and many questions filled my mind, creating a whirlwind within the endless space, but I held my tongue, thinking that possibly one of the two elders would answer those questions.

The two toms exchanged a swift glance with each other before Frogpelt let out a saddened meow. "All the cats she's ever deeply, truly loved were killed around her. Her father, her mother, her sister, her mate, her kits." I felt my heart crack in sympathy for the former ShadowClan leader, and I felt as if I was thrown in her place. I felt as if I could imagine the pain the she-cat must have been in, even though I never had that occur to me. _Why would StarClan do that to her? That is just cruel! _

Briarkit must have been thinking the same thing, because her widened eyes became narrowed and converted into pure anger. "Why does a cat have to go through that just because they were supposedly "chosen"!?" The small brown kit hissed bitterly and her small claws raked at the moss of Frogpelt's nest, much to the tom's dismay.

"Only StarClan knows," Ravenface let out a low, angered growl and Frogpelt, after he pawed Briarkit's claws away from his nest, mumbled in agreement.

"Anyway, after the death of the deputy, Spiderfang, the leader, Cinderstar, appointed Lichenheart as deputy for a reason we do not know," Ravenface continued on and a very small smile curled on his face. "Lichenheart was a spectacular deputy, I remember myself in the nursery and she would always tussle around with me and the other kits despite her busy schedule."

Frogpelt let out a raspy chuckle and his eyes began to sparkle up with happiness. "Oh yes, she would always pretend she was a badger and stomp around the camp with us clinging onto her pelt like burrs." Imagining that made me giggle along with Briarkit, it wasn't unusual to see kits jump onto the warriors and beg them to take them on a so-called "badger-ride".

"I wonder why she named her deputy," Briarkit's face deepened into a frown and it looked as if she was deep in thought, probably thinking about all the different possibilities. Most of them were most likely silly and highly unlikely, but I didn't say anything to the younger kit. I merely shifted my gaze back towards the two elders.

"How did she die? Did her fate cause it as well?" I tipped my head to the side as I questioned the two cats and both of them seemed taken back by the sudden, dark question.

"Um, she was taken by a terrible bout of green-cough. StarClan may have had an influence on it," Frogpelt shrugged at his last words and I heaved a heavy sigh, not completely happy about my answer.

I opened my mouth to ask another question, but I was quickly cut off when I heard my mother's call ring across the clearing. "Aspenkit, Briarkit! Time to come to bed, dears!"

I could hear a disappointed groan come from Briarkit as the she-kit heaved herself to her paws and arched her back in a soothing stretch. "Well, thanks for the story! It was great!" The brown kit purred and she quickly turned to scuttle out of the den, her long, fluffy tail waving behind her.

I turned to the two toms and dipped my head in gratitude before turning to head out of the den, my mind still filled with questions that went unanswered. _Are any of the ShadowClan cats having their fates played with now? Is Lichenstar behind the toying?_ _What if Flamestar is one of the chosen cats, maybe that's why she yells out "Oh StarClan, why did you curse me with such a burden!?"_

I shook my head to try and blow away that whirlwind of my mind, not really wanting to think about the whole situation anymore. I thought at first it was very interesting and cool, but now it just seemed horrible and troubling. Thinking about how StarClan deliberately plays with an innocent cat's fate and causes pain to fall upon that chosen cat made me sick all the way to the pit of my stomach. The thought that maybe, just maybe Flamestar was a chosen cat, or any of my family members were chosen cats made me nervous. But I would never be able to know.

_Oh StarClan, please, don't throw your wraith down on us! _I silently pleaded as I dragged myself over to the nursery, and strangely, I felt as if I was being watched. I lifted my head and let it go on a swivel, but found no cat looking at me. Brindleflower must have slipped into the nursery with Briarkit already and the sunset patrols must have already left.

"Please," I whispered very quietly as steadily padded over to the nursery, still having the uncomfortable feeling of eyes bearing into my back. _You never know whose out at night I guess._

* * *

><p><strong>Aspen: <strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, so sorry for the long wait! My computer broke down and well I couldn't get it fixed it for a while. ^^;

**Apollo: **Excuses, excuses.

**Aspen: **Shut up, mouse-brain. _Aaaaa_way 3 reviews for next chapter? :)


End file.
